After the Race
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot!  Jak X Torn!  How do the racers spend their afternoons?  Drinking of course, but what happens when Torn has too much?  Well Jak found out the hard way.


**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything, but the plot!

**Warnings-** Slash, Yaoi and whatever peoples call it.

**Pairing- **Jak x Torn

A little one-shot I wrote while playing Jak X. Freaking bitching game. One thing to say about this story... I like Dark and Light Jak so they are here even though I'm not sure about the game... Some of the things Jak says makes one wonder... And yup that is all I have to say. Enjoy!

Tires peeled across the blacktop. Crowds of people cheered from the stands as the blonde hero peeled across the finish line. The announcers started to recap the results, but all of it fell on deaf ears to the winner.

Jak the once mute, thrice savior jumped out of his vehicle hoping to avoid the onslaught of congratulations or death threats of his fellow racers. Armed with his best friend and furry racing partner the duo made their way to Krew's garage.

"Orange lightning wins again." Daxter stretched his arms out in front of him, mindful of his perch's face. "That was awesome Jak!" The ottsel commented, before focusing on another blonde haired rodent. "Tess baby!" The race was forgotten as Daxter ran to greet his woman.

Left alone the blonde shrugged and walked towards the back of the room, slightly uncomfortable with the large group pouring in making his way behind various racing vehicles won by side challenges, he sat down. Leaning his head against the cool metal , he slipped into his thoughts. '_I wonder how much longer this racing season is?'_ The question went unanswered, causing a small, tired sigh to escape.

From somewhere on his left Jak heard giggling and Daxter announcing they were going to go to the back room for drinks, welcoming anyone who wanted to come. The hero thought about it for a moment, before scrambling to his feet. _'Might as well go.'_ Seeing nothing stopping him, the nineteen year old made his way to back. On his way he stopped when he heard voices. Raising an eyebrow, he stopped ready to listen.

"Torn I need you to look at me."

The once mute grinned, and leaned against the nearest object hoping he wouldn't be caught. He strained to hear the lowering tone of the ex-kimson guard member.

"...What?"

The snippet came and went. "Should I stay?" He asked himself seeing no one around him, he stayed at his vantage point. Waiting he heard more.

"...Kiss..."

Jak strained to hear more. Scooting a little closer to the area, he stopped when the voices started up again.

"Suck?... Off clothes...Feel...Don't you like?"

The blonde blushed crimson as his thoughts spiraled out of control. _'Ashelin and Torn are...'_ He trailed off not wanting to dive any deeper. Standing up quickly he rushed into the back room, grabbed a glass, and sat down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't want to help me improve my driving?" Ashelin titled her head to the side, narrowing her blue pools. Placing a hand on her hip, she leaned forward her face inches away from the other's.

"No." The cold gravely voice spoke volumes to the woman. Torn watched as Ashelin leaned back, giving him some much needed room.

"Who is it?" The redhead looked down, not wanting to look her ex-lover in the eye.

Torn sighed. Backing up slighly, he leaned against one of the many cars, arms crossed, and his usual expressionless mask in place. He focused his orbs on Ashelin, not sure if he should tell. His inner mind fought with each other telling her emerging as the victor. "Someone you know." A small upcurve at the corners of his mouth, broke the mask.

"Someone? How is that helping me?"

Pushing his body off the car, he strode froward, passing the annoying woman with a quick glance. Moving past the rest of the objects he joined his fellow companions. Grabbing a drink once he reached the room, he found a spot on the bar stools. Facing his back against the counter, he watched his new love interest interact with the rodent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak set his second drink down a few hours later. Beside him Daxter chatted away flirting with Tess and Kiera, occasionally including the hero into the conversation. He ingnored the sounds though, the pools boring holes into his back was getting to the point of unnerving. Turning his head he watched his watcher sway. _'He looks cute plastered.'_ The thought slipped into Jak's head before he could stop it.

"Damn feelings." Standing up, the hero walked over to his drunken crush. "Hey there Torn."

The ex-krimson guard member looked up, his orbs bloodshot red. Lifting his hand unsteadily he tried to wave, only succeeding in meeting the hard toned chest of his blonde friend. "Hello Jak." His normal sharp piercing words were heavily slurred.

Realizing the older man may have reached his limit long ago, Jak slipped his arms around his fallen comrade. As he steadied Torn, he felt a slight pressure on his ass. The blonde was shocked. "Torn stop." He hissed into the intoxicated man's ear.

Torn heard the words, but his fuzzy mind couldn't comprehend it. Tightening his grip on whatever mass his hands had led him to, he moaned lowly in content.

Hearing the noise Jak looked down, closing his pools when the combined stare of what the room was seeing hit him. _'Great just what I needed. Attention.'_ The elf was glad that G.T. Blitz and his camera weren't around.

Daxter was the first one to speak up. "Jak, buddy is there something you want to tell us?" The 'us' was puncated with a waving hand motion.

"Uhm...This isn't what..." Anything the hero was going to say was cut off, as Torn started to bite his neck, slurring endearments. Jak bit his lips as he felt himself respond.

"Nothing huh?" From the far right corner Asheling spoke up. Her pools filled with hatred. "So this is the other person." Her voice raised in anger, as the gravity of the situation hit her.

Everyone's mouth dropped open, including Jak's at that. "Tattooed Wonder is she telling the truth?"

Torn looked up, swaying in the tight grip that was holding him upright. "What was that rodent?" The redhead slurred, closing his hues.

The room moved again as everyone saw the state the other was in. Sighing in relief Jak started to pull the other out of the garage. Carrying him bridal style the bid his goodbyes. "See ya tomorrow."

The only one to wave meekly was Daxter, who hurried the salutation and returned back to what he was doing.

Jak just rolled his eyes, continuing to walk toward the hotel they were stationed at. By the time the blonde elf heaved the dead, intoxicated lump onto one of the twin beds in the males room, he was exhausted and annoyed. Throwing the light mass on the nearest bed, he proceeded to walk towards the adjoining bathroom fully intending to take a shower.

Torn blinked a few times, trying to make his blurry world clear. When nothing happened the ex-krimson guard just laid still, looking at the ceiling.

He stayed like that for what seemed like hours sobering up, when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking over, he watched through half-lidded eyes as the blonde teen walked in with nothing, but a small towel resting on his waist.

Torn sobered up quickly at the sight, staying silent, he watched as his crush dropped the towel, seemingly unaware of the man checking him out. While he watched his cloudly mind came up with an idea. Grinning stupidly, he watched the other slip on nothing, but boxers. "Jak." His words were still slurred.

The blonde elf jumped, flushing a deep red. Failing his hands around, the once mute tried to think of something to say. It was at times like these, he was glad he still had his old counterparts.

_I don't think he saw. Even if he did why would it matter? It could be a good sign. We all know how long it's been since you got laid._ Dark chuckled at the end of his speech as he watched the scene play out before him.

Jak rolled his eyes. "Uhm... Did you just...?" He didn't get another word in for Torn's mouth was covering his in an alcohol kiss. Parting his lips, the hero took over, plunging his tongue into the redhead's cavern.

Parting a few seconds later Jak pushed Torn away. "Go get some sleep."

_Go get some! _Both Light and Dark screamed.

Not one to show emotion the redhead just stood there. His mind worked out yet another plan. "Sleep next to me."

If Jak had something in his mouth, he would have spit it out. Light blue pools bluging he pushed the taller man to his bed. When they reached the lonely bed, Jak found himself next to Torn caught in an iron grip. Rolling onto his side, he looked at Torn.

"Great." He whispered. The other man was passed out, and deep in his dreams. He tried to break free from the grip for a few minutes, before trying to reach his alter egos. Neither responded. Sighing he closed his eyes letting sleep claim.

The rest of the occupants found the two that way when they walked in later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too quickly for the redheaded man. Blinking he pushed back the beginnings of a hangover. Groaning at his idea to drink, he rolled over landing into a warm mass. The object moaned lowly, causing Torn to lift his head up.

A few memories of the blonde and himself kissing entered his mind. Not sure what to think he just laid back down, falling into a light sleep.

A few hours later the man awoke again. This time the blonde hero was next to him. "So, we kissed." The emotionless man didn't know what else to say. His memories were scattered.

"Yeah." Jak sat up ready to get out of bed. "We have to race again today."

Torn nodded, watching the man get dressed, before following suite. As they both walked out the door the ex-krimson guard felt bold. "We should explore some more tonight. What do you say Jak?" Although the name was foreign sounding, he liked it.

Stopping, the hero nodded slowly. "Sure after the race." Leaving the sentence closed for no argument the blonde left.

Alone Torn grinned, excited about his new favorite activity.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


End file.
